Dreaming of Freedom
by Corvitine
Summary: Tortured by scientists and created to be a bio-weapon, Ember,  a cross between three species,  longs to be free. One-shot.


Author Note: I do not own Aliens Vs Predator. This is a short story told from the point of view of this character I made up: Ember. She was created/raised in a lab, and is part yautja-human-xenomorph. I started to write a story about her (it was going to be my first FanFiction story) but that was a couple years ago and I lost the file. I may write a full-length story with her and her yautja friend, Lar'ja-thwei (which means "Dark Blood"), but for now, I'll stick with a one-shot (mostly because I'm working on another story, but if you guys really want to read her story, I can work on my current Predator story and Ember's at the same time). This one-shot is basically Ember being expiramented on and praying for freedom. Enjoy!

_**E**_mber tried unsuccessfully to stop the flow of tears blurring her vision, wishing the pain would end. She let out a cry that was muffled by the gag in her mouth, trying to look down to see what they were doing to her, but it was no use. Her neck, arms, torso, legs, and tail were restrained to the gurney. She only felt pain as her belly was sliced open, the scientist cutting her open examining her. The young chimaera was being dissected while she was still alive.

_Please, let this end!_ she silently prayed, wondering who exactly she was crying to.

She let out another cry, this one a scream of agony, as the scientist sliced her chest open and, using a tool for breaking bone, opened her ribcage. Someone slapped her when she screamed, silencing her.

"Be quiet," snapped the person who'd smacked her. "You're not going to die!"

_I feel like I'm dying! _she metally protested, even though she knew her body's regeneration abilities would heal her. Even now, she felt the cut on her belly sealing, and knew there wouldn't even be a scar there.

Ember sighed with relief when the scientist finally stopped cutting her up and ordered her to be taken back to her room. Why they always did these surgeries were beyond her; she guessed that they simply wanted to check her healing abilities. They were constantly doing horrible things to her to see if she'd survive. Ember had been burned, drowned, shot, sliced, and poisoned and still she lived. It seemed nothing would kill her.

The scientsts rolled the gurney to her white padded room and undid the restraints, dumping her unceremoniously to the floor, locking the door behind them when they left. Ember curled into a ball, weeping at the pain she endured every day. She wished she could leave the lab and never come back.

Ember had been at the lab for her whole life. She didn't even know if she had parents or had been made in a tube. Ember only knew that she had always been something inhuman, a mix of three different species. She was supposed to be a biological weapon, and was created for military purposes, or so she'd been told.

She looked like she was sixteen or seventeen, easy, but in truth Ember was a mere child. The scientists had put her on a type of medicinal drug that forced her body to mature three times as fast as it should have. She was tall and lean with waist-length yautja dreadlocks and the pasty yellow skin and the yellow-green eyes of a yautja. Ember's forearms and her legs from the knee down were xenomorph limbs, and she had a long bladed tail. The only thing about her that was human was her face.

Her whole life, she'd been treated as nothing more than an unintelligent expirament with zero emotions. She was a weapon, nothing more, to the scientists. They tested her regeneration, forced her to learn to fight, and punished her severely to make her obey them. She shuddered at the many times she'd been punished. She'd been whipped, beaten, and starved. Once, a scientist had even raped her (she wasn't sure he'd been ordered to punish her like that, though).

Ember had tried to kill herself three times. Each time she'd failed. First, she had slit her throat with her sharp claws, but her throat healed. Then, Ember had stabbed her tail blade through her chest. Again, she had failed. The last time, not too long ago, she tried to starve herself. The scientists had forced liquid food down her throat through a tube, then beat her when she tried to vomit. Ember didn't want to live this life, and wanted to die, both to spare herself the pain and spite the scientists. But they wouldn't even let her take her own life.

She lay in her "room", wondering if she would have to deal with this pain for the rest of her life. She wondered if she would ever be free, or if she'd be nothing but an expirament and weapon forever.

Not for the first time, or the last, Ember cried herself to sleep and dreamed of freedom.

So, what did you think? Please post a review. And if you want a full-length story with Ember, I will totally work on it! I plan to in the future, but if you want me to start it soon, I can most certainly work on this story and my current story, Predator: Apocalypse, at the same time. And constructive criticism is always appreciated. :) Hope you liked it!


End file.
